


С завязанными глазами

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Comfort No Hurt, Fantasy, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Фэнтези АУ, где Оби-Ван король, а Энакин - его придворный темный колдун.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	С завязанными глазами

Если честно, Оби-Вану Кеноби надоели выходки придворного колдуна Энакина Скайуокера. В особенности - его выдумки насчет любовных утех. Не сказать, что молодому королю не нравилось. Разнообразие всегда приятно удивляло. Но для этого требовалось ждать. Колдун никогда не спешил, если дело касалось доставления удовольствия правителю.

Вот и сейчас Оби-Ван терпеливо ждал, стоя посреди одной из комнат замка. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, поскольку Энакин, лукаво улыбаясь, завязал королю глаза шелковой бордовой лентой. Сколько не спрашивал Кеноби, что тот задумал, ответ был неизменным.

— Вам понравится, — прошептал на ухо колдун, чей голос вызывал у Оби-Вана мурашки и легкую дрожь. Затем Энакин куда-то ушел, оставив правителя в одиночестве.

«И почему я все еще стою здесь?» — недоумевал король. Затея колдуна напоминала дурацкую детскую шутку, когда ребенок с закрытыми глазами считает до десяти, тогда идет искать товарищей. Кеноби надеялся, что Скайуокер до такого не додумался. Несмотря на раздражение, ему было интересно. Выпрямившись, подобно рыцарю, король постоянно прислушивался. Тихо. Даже слуги куда-то запропастились. Видимо, Энакин постарался, чтобы им не мешали, ибо в прошлый раз Оби-Ван едва выкрутился из весьма щекотливой ситуации. Потом еще долго не мог смотреть придворным в глаза.

Мягкие, едва слышные шаги. Оби-Ван узнал их. Колдун всегда ходил тихо. Но сейчас король услышал шорох мантии. Он повернул голову туда, откуда, по его мнению, доносился шум.

— Энакин, может, хватит? Оставить меня здесь и уйти — это уже слишком.

— Но я уже пришел, — пришел, — обычно резковатый голос Скайуокера звучал необычайно мягко. Говорил он негромко. Неторопливая речь ласкала слух и отзывалась приятным возбуждением. — Не беспокойтесь, ваше Величество, больше я не заставлю вас ждать.

Он замолчал. Оби-Вану хотелось, чтобы Энакин говорил еще. Или шептал. Кеноби любил, когда колдун подходил сзади, обнимал, а его шепот заставлял сердце учащенно биться. Скайуокер знал об этой слабости короля. Но нарочно молчал. Снова зашуршал подол его мантии. Кажется, колдун ходил кругами. Кеноби готов был поклясться, что Энакин доволен. Осматривает короля с головы до ног. Оби-Ван буквально чувствовал цепкий, внимательный взгляд. Стало неловко. Дыхание участилось. Со стороны колдуна послышался тихий смешок. Энакину доставляло удовольствие смущать любимого, хотя это случалось все реже. Оби-Ван ко всему привыкал. Наконец-то шелест мантии стих. Колдун остановился. Кеноби почувствовал, что тот напротив. Нежное прикосновение к щеке заставило короля вздрогнуть. Медленно, неспешно рука Скайуокера гладила заросший щетиной подбородок, очерчивала контур лица. Указательным пальцем колдун провел по губах Кеноби. Он обожал прикасаться к телу правителя, изучать, ласкать, повторяя, что Оби-Ван прекрасен. Король отдался приятным ощущениям, которые вызвали эти невинные прикосновения. Кожа горела под тонкими прохладными пальцами. Хотелось большего. Еще больше хотелось приласкать любимого, запустить ладонь в мягкие непослушные волосы. Кеноби не удержался и поднял руку, чтобы снять повязку. Энакин быстро пресек его попытку. Сухие губы коснулись ладони короля, и тот шумно выдохнул.

— Нет, ваше Величество, — поглаживая запястье любимого, Энакин склонил голову к Оби-Вану, — еще не время. А сейчас, — теплое дыхание обожгло шею, — позвольте вас раздеть.

Жар прилил к щекам Кеноби. Ему стоило больших усилий оставаться на месте, когда разумом завладело желание, и позволить Скайуокеру завершить то, что задумал. А колдун, словно нарочно, никуда не торопился, хотя Оби-Ван слышал нотки волнения в его голосе.  
Неспешными движениями Энакин расстегнул пуговицы на красном камзоле. Потом пришел черед жилетки. Раздевая короля, колдун как бы невзначай касался запястий, покрытых узорами вен, гладил изгибы шеи, водил пальцами по ключицах. Эти прикосновения пьянили и затуманивали разум, превращая приятную слабость в теле в пожар.

— Энакин… — произнес Оби-Ван дрожащим голосом.

— Еще немного, мой король, — Скайуокер поцеловал Кеноби в шею. Тот, не удержавшись, прижал Энакина к себе. Вдохнул едва уловимый аромат ликорисов и влажной земли, страстно поцеловал. Улыбнувшись, отстранился. Оби-Ван знал, как любит колдун поцелуи в губы. По-другому его не поторопишь.

— Решил оставить свою затею? — заговорил Кеноби как можно спокойней, но это было трудно. Особенно после этого поцелуя.

— Не будьте так нетерпеливы, ваше Величество, — отозвался Скайуокер, сняв с Оби-Вана рубашку. Затем снова обошел вокруг него. Остановился где-то за спиной. Вернулся и сказал:

— Мы почти закончили.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда кожи коснулось что-то холодное и мягкое. Кажется, кисть. Колдун выводил неизвестные узоры от солнечного сплетения, очерчивая грудь, ведя линии к животу. Кеноби едва слышно застонал. Он не думал, что это окажется так приятно.

— Хватит, Энакин, — прерывисто дыша, произнес он. Кисть почти невесомо касалась плеч и ключиц вместе с губами колдуна.

— Конечно, мой король, — согласился колдун, ставя последнюю точку, — золотая тушь делает тебя похожим на бога. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы разрисовать тебя полностью?

Оби-Ван сорвал с глаз повязку, быстро подошел к Энакину, обнял и поцеловал. Ласкал, снимал мантию, оглаживал плечи.

— Что ты нарисовал? — спросил Оби-Ван в перерывах между поцелуями. Тело все еще помнило прикосновение кисти, и эти мысли возбуждали еще больше. Переплетая пальцы рук, Кеноби смотрел в глаза любимого — серо-голубые, насмешливо сощуренные, в которых плескался океан любви.

— Всего одну фразу, — негромко ответил Скайуокер. То, что они в итоге испачкались тушью, их не волновало. - «Любовь моя».

— Я обязан сделать то же самое, — хмыкнул король, нависая над колдуном.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Ромашке, которая привела меня в фандом ЗВ


End file.
